


gimme everything you've got

by regionals



Series: The Basement [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Tyler, Drabble, Fluff, I MANAGED TO SLIP A LOT OF STUFF INTO 500 WORDS DONT @ ME LOL, M/M, Sub Josh, Trans Male Character, smut? kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: intimacy is something josh has always struggled with.the fact that all of his big moments in life so far have taken place in or near brendon urie's basement is also something he struggles with, but that's neither here nor there.





	gimme everything you've got

**Author's Note:**

> jus a lil sumn sumn i wrote for The Basement :pensive:  
> i have this verse built up in my head but i never write anything for it so??? idk  
> partially cuz im like... not writing for p!atd anymore and urie happens to be a very integral part of this verse but also cuz  
> idk  
> yknow?  
> hi

intimacy is something josh has always struggled with.

the fact that all of his big moments in life so far have taken place in or near brendon urie's basement is also something he struggles with, but that's neither here nor there.

one of the first times he decides he wants to cuddle with tyler in a way that's not only intimate, but a little sexual, and obviously a trust exercise between the two of them happens on one of the beds in one of the bedrooms in _the basement._

tyler's blinking down at his phone, and setting an alarm when josh reaches over to pat him on the back to get his attention. tyler looks behind himself, and hums, changing the pitch near the end to signal that it was an interrogative.

"can we... cuddle?" josh sniffs and yawns quietly. "i'm cold and need attention from you."

"you sure...? physical contact isn't usually, uh... your thing."

"i know, but i want to get better at it," he mumbles back. "it's not like we're at my house or your house. if brendon's mom walks in, she'd probably offer us condoms before even thinking of saying anything mean."

tyler giggles softly and shakes his head. "you're right. your mom would probably beat both of us with a bible if she saw me cuddling with you, which, of course, makes it that much more appealing." tyler waggles his eyebrows, and finishes setting the alarm on his phone before turning the lamp on the bedside table off. "how do you wanna do this, man?"

josh rolls onto his side, facing away from tyler. "spoon me."

tyler's quick to listen. he presses himself against josh's back, and slots a leg between his thighs, getting as close to him as he possibly can. he pulls the duvet up to either of their chins, and smiles when he feels josh relaxing against him. "love you, josh."

"i love you too, tyler."

josh likes the closeness. he likes how tyler's cold hand feels on his chest, and the way his bare chest feels pressed against his back. he's also not at all surprised when tyler starts giving him a hickey and asking, "wanna mess around a bit?" against his neck.

"i'm not against it," is his answer.

"if i had a dick, it would be hard, and pressed right against your ass, josh." tyler's not at all subtle, and if josh is honest, he's kind of an ass sometimes, but he loves him.

josh snorts and shakes his head. "i'll get hard enough to make up for it, yeah?"

"of course you will." tyler's hand slides down josh's chest and abdomen, and josh's abs quiver under his boyfriend's touch. he exhales as tyler's hand slips into his shorts, cold fingers wrapping around his cock, which is mostly soft. (although, it won't stay that way for long.) "you will, because daddy likes to take good care of his boy, doesn't he?"

"yeah," josh agrees. "he does."


End file.
